Kayna
"This unknown species has been encased in amber for who knows how long! Let's see if the vibrations of the Tribal song can weaken its hold and release it! Now that you mention it, there's something familiar about this monster.. like it's been seen before, a long time ago..." "No discovery has shaken the Monster World quite like that of the Kayna, and with its release, the rekindling of the lost natural element of Fire. After becoming reacquainted with its fellow Monsters, this spirited being had a lot of exciting stories and information to share, including remembrances of an earlier time when the Monster World was new and joined together in great harmony. The effect of the amber took quite a toll, though, so you'll need to keep the Tribal song alive by feeding your Monster if you want Kayna's voice to join in!" Description Kayna is a humanoid monster with a volcano-shaped head. It has overlapping rocks all over its torso and arms except in the stomach and hands region. It has hands that appear to be coal and a belly that glows in the color of fire occasionally. It has purple lips and eyelashes and red-violet spike-like objects coming out of its cheeks. Its hands and feet glow orange while singing. Smoke occasionally comes out from its head. When this monster is idle, it puts its hands on its hips and moves its hips side to side, while puffs of smoke come out of its head. Before Unsealing "Mysterious Monster" is the name given to the Kayna when encased in amber. Its name is revealed once the player's Tribe reaches Level 100. While sealed, Kayna looks relatively the same, albeit in a "trapped" pose. It is unknown why it assumed this posture prior to being sealed. Kayna's contribution to the Tribal Island song is a repetitive song similar to the Furcorn or Tweedle , starting with "Bum badadadum" and repeats "badadadum" over and over again. It occasionally says "badadadah". On Fire Haven, Kayna sings a tune similar to its song on Tribal Island. It sings "dum badadadum badadadum, badada dum dum dum dum dum, badadadum badadadum, badada dum dum dum dum." On Fire Oasis, Kayna sings a duet with Wynq after Tweedle and Glowl sing a duet. It sings "Dum diddly dum dum, dum diddly dum dum, dum diddly dum dum dum! Dum diddly dum dum, dum diddly dum dum, dum diddly dum dum dum." On Psychic Island , Kayna sings alongside Phangler and Oaktopus. It sings "Daaaaaa, daaaaaa, da. Da, daaaaaaaaaa, daaaaaa, da. Da, daaaaaaaaaa, daaaaaa, da. Da, daaaaaaaaaa." Song audio samples: Kayna's contribution to the Tribal Island song is a repetitive song similar to the Furcorn or Tweedle , starting with "Bum badadadum" and repeats "badadadum" over and over again. It occasionally says "badadadah". On Fire Haven, Kayna sings a tune similar to its song on Tribal Island. It sings "dum badadadum badadadum, badada dum dum dum dum dum, badadadum badadadum, badada dum dum dum dum." On Fire Oasis, Kayna sings a duet with Wynq after Tweedle and Glowl sing a duet. It sings "Dum diddly dum dum, dum diddly dum dum, dum diddly dum dum dum! Dum diddly dum dum, dum diddly dum dum, dum diddly dum dum dum." On Psychic Island , Kayna sings alongside Phangler and Oaktopus. It sings "Daaaaaa, daaaaaa, da. Da, daaaaaaaaaa, daaaaaa, da. Da, daaaaaaaaaa, daaaaaa, da. Da, daaaaaaaaaa." Breeding Kayna cannot be bred on Tribal Island, but unlocked after the tribe has reached level 100. On Fire Haven, Fire Oasis and Psychic Island, Kayna can be bought for Relics or bred with an unstable breeding combination between itself, and another monster. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25%. Placing more than one of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase its happiness by 25%. If there's a Unity Tree on the island, items don't need to be near the monsters. Below are the things liked by Kayna: * Floogull (requires level 9) * Woolabee (level 9) * Oaktopus (level 7) * Directions to Nowhere (level 9) * Dragoon Statue (level 16) * Floofy Nest (level 24) See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Celestial Egg Consumption While trying to breed other Monsters (particularly Monsters with a very low chance of breeding), the following Celestials can be used to "dispose of" Kayna eggs immediately instead of putting them into a Nursery and having that Nursery not be available. Note that bred Monster eggs can only be "disposed of" into inactive Celestial statues; active Celestials do not accept Monster eggs. Also note that inactive Celestial statues to which you have already disposed the number of Kayna eggs that Celestial accepts, will no longer be available as a "recycle bin" for such eggs.